


Undivided At-tension

by bohemianboynton



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Professor Gwilym Lee, Smut, don't fuck your professors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemianboynton/pseuds/bohemianboynton
Summary: Your English professor requests that you see him after class.
Relationships: Gwilym Lee/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Undivided At-tension

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is loosely based off a dream I had about prof!Gwil. Also, see what I did with the title? Attention? Tension? I’m so friggin stupid hahahahaha
> 
> Warnings: language, smut (18+ only, seriously), spanking, rough sex, dirty talk.
> 
> Also, don’t fuck your professors.

Hell. That’s what today felt like. It was the last class of an already slow day, and your English professor, Professor Lee, kept glaring at you. For some reason, he hated you. What reason though? You always did your assignments and scored near perfectly on each one. He didn’t act this way toward other students, and it was driving you mad. The fact that you fancied him a bit made things worse. You pulled out your phone and glanced at the time. Class would be over in a matter of minutes. You heard someone clear his throat. It was your professor. “Miss (Y/L/N), put your phone away. Class isn’t over yet.” He sternly ordered. The sharpness of his tone pissed you off and you felt like serving him a red hot comeback. But you held your tongue. You didn’t want to let him get to you. 

Eventually class was dismissed when the time came. Before everyone left and before you could collect your belongings and go, Professor Lee called your name. “We need to talk.” Oh great, what could the fucker want now? You sat back down in your desk. 

He made his way from his desk to yours. “Do you know why you’re here?” He asked.

“No. Was my last paper okay?” You asked, trying to not sound like you were tired of his shit. 

“Your paper was fine. Excellent, even.”

“May I ask why I’m here then?”

"You should know damn well why you’re here.” He growled and slammed his hands on your desk, leaning forward to get to your level. 

You were taken aback by this of course, and you lost your cool. 

“Why the fuck am I here? Why do you hate me so damn much?”

“Hate you? Oh, I don’t hate you. In fact…” he trailed off.

“I-in f-fact what?” You were scared out of your mind now. 

“…I want you.”

“Want me as in-?” You were 90% sure that you knew what he meant, but you had to get clarification as to what he was saying.

“Come on, don’t be coy. I’ve wanted to fuck you since the first day of class. Normally I don’t act like this toward my students of course, but I can’t resist you. I’ve been so frustrated that I can’t have you and it’s made me angry at the sight of you.”

You wanted to get up from your seat and make out with him right then and there. But you were so stunned that you were glued to your seat. 

His face softened and he appeared to be concerned. “I-I’m so sorry if I scared you. I just couldn’t hold my feelings in anymore. If you were to report me, I wouldn’t blame you.”

You couldn’t believe this. The man you found attractive -the man whom you thought had hated your guts- turned out to have a massive lust for you. And you now felt the same way. You stood up from your seat, making eye contact with him. Your noses were almost touching. 

“(Y/N)…” he began, only to be cut off by your lips crashing into his. His arms wrapped around you and the both of you went to his desk, still in an embrace. He pulled away from your mouth and body to point to his desk.

“Get on the desk,” he ordered, lust in his growl of a voice. 

You obeyed, and he stood over you, in between your legs. You could feel his hard cock throb against your clothed cunt, and it just made you more and more wet. 

He pulled away from you. “Jeans and knickers off, now,” he commanded. You removed your trousers and your panties. 

He sat in his office chair. “Come here,” he demanded. Knowing exactly what he wanted, you bent over his knee. He slapped your ass hard, eliciting a yipe from you. He moved his fingers down to your wet cunt. “You like this, don’t you?” He asked, removing his fingers to spank you again. 

“Mmm-hmm.” You were barely able to form a sentence.

He stopped spanking your ass. 

“Get up!” 

You listened to his command and got to your feet. 

“Back on the desk”, he growled. You lay back down on the desk.

“Wait a sec.” He said, going over to his briefcase to pull something out- a condom. 

He wasted no time in pulling down his dress pants, and for a brief moment, the only thing between you two was his underwear. The way his erection strained through the fabric and the wet spot from his pre cum visible got you even more excited.

He pulled down his boxers. There it was, his thick, long, leaking cock. He rolled the condom onto his member, and tossed the wrapper to the floor. You spread your legs eagerly.

He pushed into you roughly, which caused you to gasp. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me. Does getting fucked by your professor turn you on? Huh?” He demanded. “Y-yes, yes it does.” You stuttered.

"Good.” He replied, and he began to thrust. He moved slowly, making sure that you could feel every inch, vein, and ridge of his cock. You begged him to go faster. 

“Please sir, I need more.” He obliged, and he picked up the pace. 

“Oh”, you moaned. 

“You like that, huh?” Professor Lee grunted, holding your hips to steady himself. 

“Yes.” You managed to say breathlessly.

With each thrust, you could feel your orgasm get closer and closer. Your walls tightened around him and he went faster and faster, chasing his own orgasm while trying to pleasure you.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He grumbled under his breath.

You weren’t quiet, either. It seemed like every second you moaned or a swear word fell from your lips. 

You could feel his cock throb inside you and that was enough to send you over the edge. You came, tightly squeezing your walls around his cock. He came not long after you did. “Fuck” Your professor yelled, releasing his load into the condom.

Both of you stayed where you were, panting and trying to catch your breath.

A few minutes passed, and Professor Lee pulled out and tied the end of the condom in a knot to throw in the bin.

You got off the desk. “Professor Lee, that was-“ you began before he cut you off. 

“There’s no need to call me that when it’s just you and I. Please call me Gwilym.” He smiled sweetly as he pulled up his boxers and trousers. 

“Okay, Gwilym.” You giggled and put your panties back on.

**Author's Note:**

> END.


End file.
